


The Droid's Just Cover

by ShadowEtienne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Finn/poe - Freeform, Gen, but not necessarily, could be read as early, friendship fic, short introspection Poe snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowEtienne/pseuds/ShadowEtienne
Summary: I watched TLJ today, and I was really struck with the scene where Finn and Rose get back in one piece, and the Poe is the one to welcome them back.  This is a short introspective piece examining that scene.





	The Droid's Just Cover

When Finn and Rose had crashed their way into the Rebel holdout, waving desperately to stop the firing, Poe had felt a rush of relief that nearly brought him to tears.  He had thought that he had sent his friends, his hope for getting them out, to their deaths, but somehow, against all odds, they’d made it.  He didn’t know yet whether they’d gotten out before or after the Destroyer was shredded, but he suspected that they’d gotten out by the narrowest of margins.

Everyone was scared, and he’d stepped back into a leadership position.  He didn’t want anyone to see him cry, at least not too much.  A few tears could be excused, since people knew these were his friends, but he needed to be strong now and cry over things later.  He hoped that there wouldn’t be more to try over before it was all done.

Instead of rushing to his friends, wrapping them in hugs and checking them over for hurts that they might be hiding, he called out joyfully, “You’re alive!”

Before the rush of emotion could overtake him again, he added, “Where’s my droid?!”

When BB-8 rolled out from the ship frantically, beeping so many things to him that it got all jumbled together, Poe was relieved to kneel down and greet the droid.  He was grateful that BB-8 had come out unscathed, but more than anything, he was grateful for the moment to put his head down over the droid and blink back a few more tears.  

At BB-8’s insistent beeping, he admitted quietly enough that no one but the droid could hear, “I thought they’d died.  Thank you for bringing him, both of them, back safe.”

BB-8 beeped reassuringly and proudly, and Poe squeezed his eyes shut, blinking back any more tears.  Then he stood back up, putting away the lost feelings so that they could face this fight.


End file.
